The Witchlighter and the boy
by Chrishalliwell11
Summary: Set in the past after Chris-crossed but before Prince Charmed. Chris is called to the attic when a strange boy from the future who he has never met, but the boy knows Chris arrives in the past. A Chris-centric story. Possible revelation later on. More characters than it says, stupid thing only let me pick 4. Characters include; Leo, Dan, Barbas, among others.
1. Chapter 1

Okay no reviews so far, plenty of visitors but no reviews. Do you want more or not. All I need is 1-3 reviews and I'll update w/chapter 2

Author Note: Okay second story definitely longer than 1 or 2 at all connected to The Witchlighter and the Sunset. Possible new series. Anyway suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Charmed, the characters / actors or Chris. I do however own The Book of Shadows DVD collection w / all 8 seasons and a Samsung tablet full of photos and videos of Chris. The only part of this story that is mine are the storyline ( besides borrowed parts ), and any characters you don't recognize.

On with the story...

Chapter 1

"Chris!"

Chris Perry hears the sisters cry and orbs into the attic. Chris looks around and spots Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo, who is healing clustered around an unconscious figure. "Hey, you called?"

Paige stands and walks over to answer the underlying question in Chris's greeting. "How much do you know about time portals?"

_Uh, Oh! _Chris thought then answered with another question. "Why?"

Piper stands and stalks over to Chris and Paige putting her hands on her hips. "Why? I'll tell you why! A portal just like the one you and Bianca went through after she stripped your powers and forced you back to the future just opened up and this unconscious boy comes flying out! I mean he's half dead, that's why Chris!"

Chris feels his jaw drop. _This is so not good"_What?"

Piper huffs, her hands still on her hips. "You heard me!"

Chris walks past Piper and over to Leo, Phoebe and the boy Leo has just finished healing. The boy has his back to them as he struggles to sit up. The boy stands unsteadily and looks to Phoebe, to Paige, to Leo and when his eyes land on Piper and Chris his eyes widen and he cries out. "Chris!" The boy's eyes promptly roll back in his head and he drops to the ground in a dead faint.

_Oh mega crap. _Chris thinks as shocked as the rest of them. _So not good. _


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note : Okay second Chapter is

up . Tell me what you think. I need 2-3 reviews to update . So please review

* * *

DISCLAIMER Istill own nothing at all. This is going to get depressing and annoying if I have to keep saying/typIng this gain and again.

* * *

Chapter 2

Chris stared in shock at the boy who now lay unconscious in front of him. The boy obviously knew him from the future, yet Chris had no idea who he was.

Piper was the first to speak. "Do you know him?" Piper asks Chris, her gaze fixed on him.

"No, I don't remember seeing him in the future at all." Chris replies still shell-shocked.

Phoebe was hunched over holding her head in her hands. "Phoebe are you okay?" Chris asks her bending down to look at her face.

"Yeah, I think so. This kids emotions are very strong." Phoebe says standing with Chris's help.

Leo looks up sharply and looks at Phoebe. "What can you sense?"

Phoebe looks at the boy and concentrates. "Fear, anger, pain, loss, betrayal, determination, love, relief... and something so faint I can't tell what it is yet..." Phoebe trails off and after a moment her head snaps up to look directly into Chris's eyes. Still staring at Chris she spoke a single word. "Hope."


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody was staring at the boy and their mysterious future whitelighter. Chris, the whitelighter in question was staring down at the unconscious boy, who lay at his feet. Phoebe was the first to regain her voice. " It's so faint, I could barely feel it, but its definitely hope. Seeing Chris gave him hope." Phoebe said in wonder. "Chris? Why would Chris give this poor boy hope if he's never even met him?" Piper says in utter disbelief. (Unbelievable! They think I'm incapable of providing someone with hope. Or that its not possible for me to be the cause of someones hope.) Chris thought shocked and hurt.

" Is it such a shock to you M-Piper that I could cause someone to have hope? Well let me tell you about the future. I am all the hope that is left in the future." Piper was stunned into a shocked silence, the look on her face was mirrored on Phoebe & Paige. "What?" Leo exclaims. " Yeah, thats right Leo! Me, your poor whitelighter who you constantly use as a human punching bag, not only physically, but mentally as well, the one you don't trust and have tried to have me recycled, when I only came back to stop the whole world from going down the drain, and your family as well. Why is it so hard to believe that I can be a good guy. Cause in the future your names mud, and I'm the last hope, the go to guy, the one people count on and look up to, the leader of the resistance against..." Chris suddenly explodes before shooting one last thing at the stunned family before orbing off. "Let me know when the kid wakes up, that is if you trust me with him."

* * *

Author Note:

Wow lots of feedback yeah, keep reviewing and I will deliver more at least once a week if not once a day.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris POV

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I muttered to myself, as I materialized in a shower of blue orbs, I had just almost ruined everything. I had orbed to the very top of the Golden Gate Bridge after leaving the Manor & my shocked family behind. I often orbed here to think, which was what I was doing now, my feet dangling off the side. (Huh, some family!) I thought bitterly. My thoughts drifted from my family to the previous events. (Who is this kid?) I thought. Something had seemed familiar about him, I just couldn't place it. Another thing, if I had never met the kid why did he seem so shocked to see me, and why did I give him hope? (Maybe it was Piper) I thought, after all she was long dead in the future, they all were.

Back at the Manor...

" Okay, that witchlighter has some major issues with my husband and I wanna know why!" Piper says fuming. " Well, Leo has been a little extreme, when it comes to his privacy. He does follow him around all the time, and questions his every move." Paige says, trying to stick up for the young witchlighter. "With good reason we can't trust that neurotic little freak. And why are you taking his side anyways, Chris isn't family, Leo however is." Piper snaps back, displaying her classic short temper.

Chris POV

I sigh as I prepare myself for another encounter with my family, and I orb back to the manor just outside the door. I reach my hand towards the doorknob but stop when I hear Piper's outraged tones, "With good reason we can't trust that neurotic little freak. And why are you taking his side anyways, Chris isn't family, Leo however is." My hand drops away from the door, my heart is in my throat, my mothers words echo in my head, "We can't trust that neurotic little freak. Chris isn't family." I have the sudden urge to burst into the room, and tell her who I really am and ask her not to hate me anymore. But I don't, that would be disastrous, instead I orb out and into the attic.

Paige's POV

The sound of orbs saves me from answering to my sisters harsh words. "Chris..?" I gasp when the orbs take the shape of the familiar witchlighter. I search his face and see a flicker of indescribable pain before the emotionless mask replaces it. (Oh my gosh, he heard what Piper said didn't he, oh gosh.) A sharp pain pierces my heart, as I come to the only plausible conclusion, Chris had heard every word Piper had said.

"H-hey." The break in his voice confirms my suspicions. " You heard what Piper said didn't you?" I ask forgetting and not really caring that Piper was still in the room. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that Chris." I say as the flash of pain answers my question. " Why are you apologizing to him, he doesn't in anyway deserve your sorries Paige, if anything he should be apologizing to us, for leaving like that and yelling at my husband." Piper yells outraged. " If that's how you feel, I guess I'll just go." Chris says his voice cracking. My head snaps towards his broken face and I am about to protest, but I'm to late he's already orbing out. I whip around to face Piper, not needing to be an empath to feel Chris's pain. "Did you have to say that Piper, do you have any concience at all? I mean you're blind or heartless if you don't see how much that hurt him I mean he's another human being Piper." I exploded at my oldest sister furious at how she had treated the poor kid, w/o letting him get a word in edgewise. I whipped around and stalked out of the attic, leaving a open mouthed Piper behind. As soon as I was out of sight and hearing range I orbed out to try and find and hopefully comfort Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris POV

I orbed to P3 after Piper's harsh dismissal to collect my things, I hadn't officially been kicked out of P3 but it felt like it. Besides I needed a break from the family drama. I only owned a small duffel bag of clothes and other essentials, as well as a small backpack for personal items, money, essential potion supplies, as well as my copy of spells, demon entries and potion instructions straight from the Book of Shadows. I sat down after packing so I could jot a quick note to Paige, incase she or anyone else came looking. After a quick check to make sure that I had left nothing personal behind that the girls could use to scry for me, I grabbed my duffel and slung the backpack over my shoulder I turned off the lights and orbed out closing the door in the process.

* * *

Author note: Quick chapter, Thought it was going to end there eh, well I was gonna end it there but I decided not to and be nice, maybe...

* * *

I reappeared outside of Victor Bennett's apartment in downtown San Francisco. I knocked on the door and a graying man opened it who looked just like he did the last time I had seen him. With one key difference, he was breathing. "Yes, may I help you?"

* * *

Author Note: Never mind about me being nice.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Ok writer's block, and no encouraging reviews really so read and tell me if you want to see more, be brutal with your reviews I can take it! Here's Chapter 5.

* * *

Paige POV

I orbed to the backroom of P3 hoping to find Chris there but was disappointed. I never really paid attention to him before, but now that I thought about it Chris always wore similar jackets, and wore the same basic clothes over and over again, depending on the weather. The thin couch Chris had been sleeping on was stripped of the sheets and they were folded neatly on top, all if any personal belongings were gone and his clothes were gone as well. 'Crap!' I thought, how am I supposed to find him now? Chris had left nothing personal behind that I could use to scry for him. "Wait, what's this?" I said out loud to the empty room.

"What's what?

I whipped around to see Phoebe standing behind me. "Oh! Phoebe it's just you. You scared the crap outta me!" I exclaim, seeing my other sister.

"Sorry Paige, I didn't mean to startle you." Phoebe says, trying not to laugh. "What are you doing here anyway? Piper told me what happened with Chris and all, after Leo and I left to get the boy settled."

"Oh? You talked to Piper did you? Did she tell you about how Chris overheard all the horrible things she said about him & she told him off yet again, even though you didn't have to be an empath to feel Chris's pain. Did she tell you that too Phoebe?" I snapped all the pent up anger I was feeling towards Piper aimed at Phoebe.

"Paige calm down, I on the other hand am an empath and I can tell how angry you are." Phoebe says, her head in her hands.

I took a deep breath, this isn't the sister I'm really angry at.

"Okay, when I came in you were saying something like you had found something. What did you see?" Phoebe asks me, jolting me back to my original reason for being here.

"Oh, yeah, I uh found this..." I reached over to the couch and picked up a scrap of paper. "This is Chris's handwriting, I can tell." "


	7. Chapter 7

Victor POV

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked the brown-haired young man with piercing emerald eyes.

"I hope so sir. I need a place to stay. I'm not a demon or anything. Please don't tell the sisters I'm here."

I gazed out at the young man on my doorstep hesitantly. "Ok, but only for a little and you have to buy or donate money for food."

A flash of relief flooded the young man's face. "Thank you so much sir."

As he walked inside the apartment I notices that he only carries a duffel and backpack. " What's your name, and is that all you have with you?"

"First of all my name's Chris...Chris Perry. Secondly, yes this is all I have, I'm traveling of sorts... from the future."

My eyes widen as I remember Phoebe mentioning a new whitelighter from the future. "So you're the new whitelighter?"

Chris looks up at me and answers. "Not exactly. I am the Charmed Ones new whitelighter, but I'm not a whitelighter exactly..."

Chris trails off and I am more confused than ever. "Wait what? How can you be my girls new whitelighter if you aren't a whitelighter? What are you?"

Chris sighs, sets down his bags and approaches me. "I am the Charmed Ones new whitelighter, I'm just not a full whitelighter. I'm half witch, half whitelighter. Piper and Leo paved the way for other hybrids when Wyatt was born. I am one of many in the future. Where am I staying?"

I pointed to the guest room and spare bathroom. "Wait a second? Let me get this straight: name is Chris Perry

2. You are the sisters new whitelighter

3. You're half whitelighter, half witch

4. You come from the future where there are other hybrids like you and Wyatt."

Chris glances up from picking up his bags and says. "Yes, yes, yes you can call me a Witchlighter, yes."

I walk over to the guest bedroom door and open it for the young hybrid. "Why don't you want the girls to know where you are? What if they need you for healing or something."

Chris places his bags on the bed and snorts. "I can hear them if they call, A. B, I can't heal yet. C, I doubt they'll call anyway."

I look up in surprise. "Huh? I thought all whitelighters could heal and why wouldn't they call you?"

Chris fixes his emerald gaze on me and replies. "For the record Paige can't heal either and they kinda hate me right now, at least Piper and Leo do."

"Why would they hate you?"

Chris sighs. "Well, I kinda exploded at Leo earlier today because this strange half dead boy comes flying out of a time portal, and after Leo heals him he faints upon seeing me even though I have no idea who he is or why he's here. Phoebe picked up on his emotions and said that I gave him hope. Leo was shocked and I kind of lost my temper, because he's not there in the future for anybody. I'm the last hope of the future."

I stare dumbly at Chris, my mouth cracked open. "Huh?"

* * *

A/N: Okay here's Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will come out later today or tomorrow. Chapter 7 will be more exciting this is just filler. Enjoy! Read/review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Christopher Perry get your whitelighter butt in here this instant!" Piper's voice screams in Chris's head. Chris groans and looks at the watch on his wrist.

'Really Piper, it's 5am!' Chris pulls on his clothes and orbs out after leaving a note for Victor. "Yeah Piper, what's up?" He says as he orbs in.

"The future boy's awake." Piper says motioning towards the sun room. Chris walks into the sun room with Piper on his heels.

"Hey," Chris says approaching the boy. The boy looks up at him and made the click-clack noises the Elders used for communication.

_"Meet me at the Bridge."_

Chris only stares at the boy in shock. The boy then pulls a vial out of his pocket and smashes it. A cloud of smoke covers the boy and momentarily blinds Chris and Piper. When the smoke clears the boy is gone.

"What in the world?!" Exclaims Piper.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's really short but I will have more ASAP this is a suspense builder. Read/Review if you want more. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Last update for a couple of days my grandparents Internet is pay per month or something so it's off a lot. I will write and have a new update when I get back. Here you go! Read / review! Thanks

* * *

Chris POV

"I'll go find him." I say to Piper and orb out to my spot on The Golden Gate Bridge.

"Hey, you came." The kid is in my usual spot on the bridge.

"How did you know about this spot? What's your name anyway?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"My name's Max. And I know this spot because you showed it to me in the future." Max replies.

"I'm sorry Max but I have never met you before now." I say confused.

"Yes you have Chris, I just looked different. You showed me this spot when your Dad didn't show up when your mother died and you couldn't heal her."

"H-how do you know that?" I say, cursing myself to here my voice crack.

"I think you know how Chris, I was 11 at the time."

I stare at Max in surprise. 'No it couldn't be!'

Max stares right back and says in Elder. _"You know who I am big brother. It's me Melinda."_

My eyes widen and then I do the typical thing when your dead sister comes back very much alive, my world spins and everything goes black. The last thing I hear is Melinda/Max's voice getting farther and farther away.

Melinda/Max POV

"Chris!" I scream as my big brother plummets to the ground, fainted. 'Why, why? Why can't I orb?' I think as I do the only thing I can do, I call for "LEO!"


	10. Chapter 10

Melinda / Max's POV

"Leo! Get your butt over here right now!" I screamed as my brother plummets to the ground. "LEO!"

Leo wasn't answering, I had only one choice left. I got into a swimmers dive and dove off the Golden Gate Bridge rocketing like an arrow, quickly catching up to my big brother. "LEO! Get your good for nothin' Elder butt here this instant or Chris and I will die. Please for your family, Leo!" I howled my voice being swept away by the wind. I grabbed onto my brother's falling body and held it close. "Please wake up Chris, I don't think daddy's coming. Wake up or we're going to die and the future will be lost. Come on Chris wake up. I need you, Wyatt needs you." I whisper in my brother's ear as we get closer and closer to the ground below. I close my eyes and brace myself for the end, I see pavement and then nothing, absolutely nothing. The world has vanished.

* * *

A/N : I know really short chapter. Read/Review and I will update ASAP. Bye


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm just going to call Melinda max until she is a girl again.

* * *

Max's POV

My eyes snap open and I sigh in relief. 'Leo saved us!' I look around for Chris. Chris where are you? I try to say but all that comes out is a panicked gagging noise. I turn my head and scream against the duct tape. Chris is standing against the wall he is gagged and his arms are chained above his head his legs chained to the wall as well. Chris's neck has a metal cuff around it, holding his head up. Looking closer I realize his legs are chained above the ground. His arms and head are the only things supporting his weight. Chris's face is covered in sweat and his skin is deathly pale. His skinny frame convulses and blood oozes from his stomach and nose. I take in my position, I am chained and gagged like Chris, but unlike him I am conscious and I'm not bleeding. Looking at Chris again I suddenly know why he's so pale. Chris convulses again and lets out a low painful moan as the blood pours out of the hole in his stomach, the hole where the darklighter arrow pierced his body. 'Leo didn't save us,' I realize, 'Leo was going to let us die, we were saved by creatures of the Underworld!'

* * *

Hey guys I'm almost home. I will update ASAP


	12. Chapter 12

At the Manor sometime after Chris and Max fall off the bridge

"Leo get down here now!" Piper yells towards the ceiling. It had been over 5 hours since Chris and the new kid had left. Paige had orbed to the bridge, the backroom and the spot his and Bianca's spot. The last place she had been able to pick up his orb trail was the bridge but no one was there and the trail ended. "Leo! Come on we need your help to find Chris and the new kid."

"Wait a sec," Paige says, "let me try something. Leo! Wyatt needs you!"

Leo orbs in immediately. "What's wrong with Wyatt?"

"Nothing, haven't you heard us calling you. Chris needs our help." Piper snaps.

"Wait! Wyatt doesn't need me?!" Exclaims Leo. "You called me down here and Wyatt doesn't need me but Chris does!"

"Yes, we told you Wyatt needs you so you'd get down here cause that's what it seems to take these days." Paige retorts. " Now have you seen or heard Chris?"

"Yes in a matter of fact I have. But I ignored him." Leo says uneasily.

"WHAT!" Piper yelps. "Chris went after the boy 5 hours ago after he woke up and took off!" Leo explodes in a flurry of bright blue orbs and Piper stalks off.

"What happened? Where did Piper go?" Leo asks as he reforms.

"Piper blew you up." Paige says.


	13. Chapter 13

Max's POV

"Let the object

of objection

Become but

a dream

As I cause

the seen

To be unseen"

I manage to say the spell after what had seemed like days of loosening the duct tape enough to say the spell. The chains and duct tape fell away and I crash into the ground in a heap. I stand wiping dust off my hands and look at Chris's prone figure. I glamor myself into an exact copy of my brother. I reach into my pocket and pull out my last transportation potion. 'Please go to the Manor.' I pray and throw the potion at Chris's feet. I shackle myself in and go limp, pretending to be unconscious.

"Well, well, well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't the new peeping whitelighter." A creepy voice says.

I have time to register a fist coming towards my face and being flamed out.

'Oh CRAP!' I think and everything goes black, this time for real.

* * *

A/N: I know short, but I will have more ASAP. Reviewing means faster and longer updates. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Warning graphic! Review please.

At the Manor...

"Ahhh!"

"Piper! What's wrong?" Paige says as she runs towards the sound of Piper's voice. Phoebe thunders down the stairs and as they reach the kitchen they see Piper crouched by an unconscious form.

"Piper? Who's that?" Phoebe asks, unable to see who it was.

Piper turns around and chokes out a name, "Chris."

"Leo! Get that high and mighty elder butt down here right now!" Piper yells at the ceiling. "Chris is on death's doorstep. LEO!"

"He's not going to make it. Let's try a spell." Phoebe says, and Paige walks over holding a piece of paper.

"By fruit or flower of the field

We call upon the powers blessed be

By the wisdom of the women before

Come to guide once more

To heal these wounds inflicted."

The sisters finish the spell and the hole in Chris's stomach closes, but his skin remains deathly pale, the sheen of a cold sweat still plainly visible on his face.

"We healed the wound, but we didn't get rid of the poison." Paige says, holding Chris's hand.

Chris convulses and blood spurts out of his nose and mouth. Piper hands Paige a cool cloth and says, "Why don't you orb him up to the old cot in the attic?"

Paige nods and orbs out with Chris. "Where the heck are you Leo?" Piper asks the ceiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

A/N: I have decided to make a lot of short chapters, so I can update quicker. Also more cliffhangers (evil grin).

In the attic

Paige wipes Chris's face with the cool cloth Piper had given her. Why wasn't Leo answering? " Aunt Paige..." Chris murmurs quietly, "I'm fine, you have to, you have to find, find M-m..." Chris cuts off abruptly, and his heart stops beating.

"No, Chris, Chris can you hear me?" Paige says, panicking. "Piper! Phoebe! Help! Come on, don't die." Paige yells for her sisters and starts CPR on Chris.

"By fruit or flower of the field

I call upon the powers blessed be

By the wisdom of the women before

Come to guide once more

To heal these wounds inflicted."

Paige chants the spell, still preforming CPR. "Piper! Phoebe! Where are you?"

Paige feels for a pulse and chants again,

"Stop the poison in its tracks

Slow it now

Don't ask me how"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Chris(Melinda) opens his eyes to find himself in a cage. His wrists are chained to the cage bars, allowing some movement. His ankles are chained to the cage wall as well. Something is attached to his head with wires leading away from it. "Chris how nice, good find Barbas, here's your new power." A cold drawling voice said from the darkness. "It was my pleasure." Barbas says and flames out.

"Now for you." The voice says.

"Show your face you coward." Chris says and removes the wound glamor.

"Now, now is that any way to speak to your elder. I was almost Wyatt's daddy as well." The owner of the voice steps into the firelight.

Chris gasps when he recongnizes the man in front of him. "Oh my gosh."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"Dan Gordon." Chris spits the name of the man who stole Piper away and tried to expose Leo. "What do you want?"

"You recognize me, I'm flattered. As for what I want, I want Piper back. You see I have a problem. First it was Leo, but you took care of him now didn't you. My new problem is you. I hear you're here from the future. I know who you are Christopher. Why would you come to save Wyatt, and not kill him unless you were family. Leo must be dead, they all must be, except Wyatt and his daddy. Now isn't that right?" Dan Gordon says and reaches behind him and pulls out a...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Dan reaches behind him and pulls out a...remote control.

"What are you

gonna do? Beat me to death with a remote control? Wow, I'm so scared. Please don't, oh please don't kill me." Chris quips sarcastically.

"Wow. Piper must have been desperate to hook up with you." Dan says rolling his eyes, "Now..." Dan turns away from Chris and towards a table. Dan puts up a camera stand and positions a video camera on it.

Chris looks around at his surroundings. 'Hmm, it looks like an underworld cave but I'm not so sure.' Chris sees an extension cord and waves a shackled hand at the ceiling. 'Just as I thought utility lights disguised as torches.' Chris chuckles to himself. "Hey, what kind of demon are you? I mean a video camera, a remote control and a cage. Please. That is so low - level, I mean you got Barbas to work with you, and you had powers to give him, but other than that you are a crappy demon indeed."

Dan whips around and turns the video camera on, "How dare you!" Dan rages.

"What are you gonna do with that camera? Huh? Photograph me to death?" Chris rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue.

Dan's eyes bulge and he presses a button on the remote, then he turns a big red knob on it. "Say good night Christopher."

Chris shrieks as electricity shoots through his hands and feet. He collapses on the ground writhing in pain as much as his bonds would allow.

"Hahahaaaha!" Dan laughs like a manic,"Very heart breaking Chris, let's turn it up a notch. Shall we?" Dan presses another button, this one bright purple and laughs some more, "Hahaha! Yes!"

Chris feels his head start to tingle, it felt like a thousand needles were being repeatedly injected in his head. The tingle grew to all over his body, his chest, his neck, his legs and arms, even his butt was tingling.

Dan turns around and grabs a hose. "Time for you to feel pain." Dan growls. Dan sprays Chris with ice-cold water at high pressure, which hurt enough as it is.

"Is that all you got huh?" Chris gargles through the water. Dan turns off the water and turns a neon yellow knob on the control. Chris shrieks as electricity shoots through his wet body, the tingling was replaced with excruciating pain all over as electricity pulses through him. He shrieks again and his body contorts in great agony. Chris collapses to the ground, unconscious once again.

* * *

Back at the Manor in the attic...

Paige is screaming Leo's name, clutching Chris' s blood spattered hand. "Leo please! I need you! My nephew is dying." Paige sobs her face streaked with tears.

Leo orbs in and says, "Sorry. I was in a meeting. What's wrong with Wyatt?"

Paige slaps Leo across the face, leaving a red hand print, "Nothing is wrong with your perfect twice blessed wonder. Look behind me you !" Paige swears and points a shaking hand at the motionless figure behind her.

"What's wrong with Chris? How did you get him back? Why are you so upset? And why did you say your nephew is dying? I haven't been gone that much! Leo asks confused.

Paige slaps him across his other cheek, leaving another hand print. "Are you really that stupid? Darklighter arrow, No idea he appeared in the kitchen. Why are you still standing there my nephew could be dead by now?" Paige shrieks.

"Where is this nephew you keep talking about? You have one nephew his name is Wyatt and you said he was fine!" Leo explodes, loosing his cool.

Paige points a shaking blood stained hand at Chris's prone figure, "Heal him right now!" She yells and moves to slap him. Leo dodges the slap and places his hands over Chris' s body.

Nothing happens and Leo pulls his hands back, "I'm sorry Paige. I can't heal evil."

Paige stalks around Leo's kneeling figure and kicks him as hard as she can, calling him names and swearing. "He's not evil! He's dead! You had to know all the details first and now because of you Christopher Perry Halliwell, your second future son is dead!"


	19. Chapter 19

Phoebe is sitting at her desk at The Bay Mirror working on her next column when a wave of pain, sorrow, anger and grief hits her hard. "Paige!" She shouts and her coworkers peek in. "I'm fine, bu bye now." Phoebe says, jumping up and races out of her office. "I have to work from home, bye!"

The door slams shut and the coworkers are left thinking, 'Typical Phoebe.'

* * *

"Paige!?" Phoebe yells as she enters the house. "Ohhh" A wave of pain, sorrow, anger and grief crashes over her and she falls to her knees, her head pounding. Phoebe slowly removes her hands from her head and crawls to the staircase. Upon reaching the attic Phoebe falls flat on her face, her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Phoebe also is very p'oed. "What's going on here?" Phoebe gasps out between sobs.

"Your sister has lost it completely." Leo croaks, before Paige kicks him across the room and he crashes into the floor besides Phoebe.

"What did I tell you Leo?" Paige asks, her voice deadly, not seeing Phoebe, "I'm pretty sure I told you to SHUT THE HECK UP!" Paige roars out the last part and orbs a lamp a Leo's face.

The lamp smacks Leo upside the head and Phoebe, feeling Paige's emotions through the blocking potion kicks Leo in his already bleeding nose. Blood sprays out and Leo falls unconscious. "Can you please tell me what Leo did to upset you. I can feel your emotions through the potion." Phoebe says hesitantly, hoping Paige wouldn't attack her as well.

"He killed Chris." Paige hiccups, holding a pale, lifeless, blood spattered hand in hers. "After you and Piper left I took Chris here and he woke up and mumbled something about saving a person whose name starts with M, and then before he could finish his heart stopped. I tried the spell again and again while performing CPR and I tried to stop the poison, but nothing worked. So I called and called for 'it'" Paige says bitterly pointing at Leo, "He didn't come until I said my nephew is dying. He orbs in immediately and gives some lame excuse about a meeting. He then has to know all the details, how, why, what. And then when that useless lump over there finally decides to heal Chris he tries and it doesn't work. You know what he said next? He said I can't heal evil." Paige lets out a shriek of despair and falls and Chris's motionless body.

"Wait? You said my nephew is dying. You weren't talking about Wyatt and you were telling the truth weren't you?" Phoebe says, putting all the pieces together, "Ohmygosh! Chris Perry, came to save Wyatt, doesn't kill him, has known us his whole life, knows the house, protective of all of us, but 'it' over there. Chris Perry, Christopher Perry, Christopher Perry Halliwell. Piper and Leo's second future son, our future nephew. I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes Phoebe you are. Leo killed his own son, we hated our own flesh and blood. H-he called me Aunt Paige." Paige says, lifting her now blood soaked face and bloodshot eyes to look at her older sister.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't getting enough reviews so its been a day or 2 I know. Your guys fault. It will take longer or shorter depending on school (sept. 2nd) and reviews it's up to you. REVIEW! Not much happens tell me what you think. Or else


	20. Chapter 20

Chapt 19

Piper rushes home with Wyatt, her heart in her throat. "Leo where the heck are you today?"

Flashback to earlier...

"How can I help you Ms...?" The kind Mrs. Roller asks.

"Halliwell. Do you have any books on healing poison or amulets, spells anything?" Piper asks cradling Wyatt in one arm while flipping through random books with the other.

"Aren't you a Charmed One?" Mrs. Roller asks, confused, "Has your husband been hurt?"

"Yes, I am a Charmed One, and my future whitelighter Chris has been fatally wounded by a darklighter. Leo refused to come down and although we managed to stop the bleeding the poisons still unhealed. How did you know?" Piper responds.

"I'm psychic." She answers simply, "Here's a care package, spells, amulets, books, herbs, candles, the works. Do me a favor and when that elder husband of yours shows up blow him back up there..."

"Orbs and all." Piper finishes and laughs.

Mrs. Roller suddenly bends over her, holding her head. "Go take it on the house, call for Leo, something bad is happening at the Manor. Go! Hurry!"

End Flashback

Piper pulls her car to the side of the road, right in Mrs. Noble's driveway, whose dumpster took up half the block because Phoebe's car was already in the drive, and Paige had hers in the last parking space in front of the Manor. "Paige? Phoebe? Where are you?" Piper yells as she puts Wyatt in his playpen. No answer, but wait what was that. 'Uh-oh' Piper thinks upon hearing sobbing noises coming from the attic.

Piper rushes upstairs and bursts into the attic. "What happened? Why is the attic destroyed and my husband unconscious? Where's Chris?"

"Oh Piper." Phoebe says, looking sympathetically at the elder Charmed One. "Chris is right behind me, the poison got to far and his heart stopped, Paige did everything she could to save him. When Leo," She spat the name out in disgust, "finally showed up he kept asking questions and when Paige got him to try to heal Chris he-he said he couldn't heal evil because Chris wasn't healing and Paige kind of went berserk and started beating him up." Phoebe says weeping, Piper's eyes were wet with tears.

Piper looks past Phoebe to see her youngest sister's body flung over the pale, lifeless, bloody body of her fallen whitelighter, her body shaking with wracking sobs of anguish. "Paige sweetie I know you had to watch and he was like you but what's really wrong?" Piper says crouching by her distraught sister, petting her blood soaked hair gently.

"H-he was so young. He didn't deserve this all he was doing is trying to save us and his brother from the future." Paige's voice is muffled and lets out another sob, "We never even knew the truth about him, we treated Cole better and he was a demon. He wasn't blood, yet he was treated so much better. Chris is blood and we treated him like the source."

Paige lifts her bloody head and lets out a shriek of pure agony before falling back on Chris's motionless form, sobbing even harder, "He called me Aunt Paige, Piper we killed our own family. He's your son, mine and Phoebe's nephew and we killed him. Our mistrust and the way we spoke to him ishis last memory of us. The last thing he did was tell me to save someone whose name starts with an M. Piper we killed him and the last thing he wanted us to do was to save someone else. Probably the other boy."

Piper stops petting Paige's head, one thought running through her head, ' He's my son. He thinks I hated him, I did hate him. We killed him with our distrust. We killed my son.'

"Oh my gosh, what have we done?" Piper says softly. "First things first, Phoebe get Leo, put him in the center of the attic, Paige get the crystals, make a circle around Leo, like we use when we torture demons. Leo will pay for what he has done."

Phoebe and Paige do as they're told, while Piper mixes a potion. "Uh, Piper are we going to use that on Leo." Phoebe asks, after helping put Leo in the cage.

Piper doesn't answer, instead she walks over to Chris and gets some blood. Piper returns to the potion and puts the blood in, the potion goes Poof in white smoke. "This should take us to the boy since Chris was with him. I'm guessing that is how he got here. When the boy left he threw a potion, this is a replica of that potion but it will take us to where Chris was last." Piper explains.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige grab vanquishing potions and orb out.

Dan's cave

Dan pushes stop on the camera and throws a cloth over Chris's cage and steps into the shadows as three women orb in. "Wow Piper you look good." A creepy voice says.

"Who the heck are you and have you seen a boy down here?" Piper barks poised to blow the demon up.

"Ouch. I'm surprised Piper I thought you would recognize me after all we dated. As for the boy," A hand flicks out and the cloth falls from the cage.

"Chris? How is that possible he's dead on our attic floor?" Phoebe exclaims in utter disbelief.

" What do you mean we dated? The only demon I dated we already vanquished twice!" Piper says whirling on the demon.

"I wasn't a demon then. But I am now. It's all your future husbands fault. He had you chasing after a demon when I was attacked. This is your fault." Dan says stepping out of the shadows. The grotesque creature in front of them had half a face and one arm was partly metal.

" Oh my gosh! Dan!" Piper exclaims and just about faints.

"Dan as in Dan Gordon, neighbor Dan who almost exposed Leo?" Paige asks, while Phoebe nods.

"Nice to meet you. It's Paige isn't it. So sorry to hear about what was her name oh yeah Prudence." Dan says, "Wait no I'm not. Whatever causes Piper pain is fine with me. Now what do you mean by Chris is dead on your floor? Your future husband is right here." Dan growls pointing at 'Chris'.

"Future husband. Wow you are wacked, that's my son you..." Piper yells spewing swear words at her ex boyfriend turned psycho demon. "Ladies potion time, let's see of this still works," Piper says freezing Dan. The sisters throw the vanquishing potions and Dan explodes into a billion pieces.

Turning to the cage the sisters chant a spell,

"The Power of Three will set you free, The Power of Three will set you free, The Power of Three will set you free."

The cage opens and the restraints vanish. As Piper and Paige pull the soaking wet duplicate of Chris out of the cage a bunch of sparkly white lights surround him. When the lights disappear the Chris look-alike is gone, replaced by an unconscious girl around 18 years old with shoulder length brown hair.

"Chris where are you? Are you safe?" The girl mumbles as they orb back to the Manor.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. People told me I was rushing to much and I agreed so here it is Review please. To the guest a reader: Have you even watched Charmed? The characters in my stories are based off of the fully developed characters on the tv show Charmed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

The 3 sisters and the girl who they figured was M arrived back in the attic to see Leo sitting up in the cage. "Hi honey." Piper says taking a threatening step towards Leo, "Now are you going to cooperate and heal her or are you going to let her die like you did Chris." Piper's voice is deathly calm.

"Why am I in a cage? Where did that girl come from? What do you mean I let Chris die? He was evil." Leo asks his voice rising with each question.

"This is exactly what he did when I asked him to heal Chris." Paige says her voice stiff with anger.

"Is it now?" Piper says freezing Leo. "Well it's about time he learns his lesson." Piper knocks a crystal aside, releasing Leo, who is still frozen. Piper unfreezes Leo and says, "Honey you need to learn something. When any of us asks you to heal someone you do it then and ask questions later. Understand?"

"Yes, but..." Leo's protest is cut off by Piper blowing him up repeatedly.

"You were saying?" Piper retorts after she lets Leo reform fully.

"Nothing." Leo answers in defeat.

"That's better. Now heal her." Piper says and points at the girl, still propped up between Paige and Phoebe.

Leo begins healing her and opens his mouth to say something but seeing Piper's hands raise in a familiar position he closes it. He finishes healing her and immediately gets blown up.

"Now you're going to orb that pompous elder butt of yours back Up There and tell them what you've done. Don't even think about coming back down unless you hear anyone calling you. I don't care who it is healing first, questions later. Now go." Piper says and Leo gets blown up and out of the Manor.

Paige and Phoebe lay the girl on Great, Great, (nobody knows how many) Great Aunt Pearl's couch as she comes to. Paige walks back over to Chris's still form and pets his head, "Chris, wake up sweetie come on we need you here." Paige's voice grows thick with tears as she continues to try in vain to wake Chris up, "Chris can you hear me? Please wake up. It was all a bad dream. Please sweetie. Wake up for Auntie Paige. Chris..." Paige lets out a sob, and turns to face her remaining family, "I can't wake him up. He's really gone."

"How did I get here? Chris where are you?" A panicky voice comes from the direction of the couch.

"Hey, you're ok. My name's Piper, you were here earlier remember." Piper says walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Where's Chris? I sent him here with my potion. He got shot by a darklighter arrow."The girl says panicked, "I have to see him."

"It's ok. You can see Chris later. What's your name?" Phoebe asks coming over.

"My name's Melanie."

"Question? You were a boy when you crash landed in our attic, after that you looked like Chris and after we got you out of that cage you're a girl." Paige says, looking up from Chris's body.

"Oh, that. It was a glamor. I'm part witch, part..." Melanie stops abruptly.

"Part witch, part what? Whitelighter?" Paige asks, confused at the sudden stop in speech.

"I can't tell you. Future C..."

"Don't finish that!" Piper says.

"How do you know that I was about to say.."

"Future Consequences." The three sisters say in unison.

"Yeah, we know. Chris has driven us insane with that phrase." Paige says ryly.

"He's been here 6 months and we just found out he's a witchlighter." Piper says, "You can tell us."

"Fine, but if Chris asks you forced me to. I'm half witch, half Avatar, but I don't have any Avatar abilities. Don't ask what an Avatar is." Melanie says and mutters, "Chris is going to kill me."

"Why are you here? And why did you faint upon seeing Chris?" Phoebe asks gently.

"I'm here because Lord... wait a second. Has Chris told you why he's here? Not that I'll tell you if he hasn't."

"He says he came here to protect Wyatt from a demon who will come after him." Piper answers.

"Okay. Anyway I'm here because the evil dictator in the future told us that he used Bianca to bring Chris back and kill him himself. He sent us a video, but it cut off right before the energy ball was thrown, so The Resistance sent me to confirm or deny his death. That's also why I fainted, I truly believed him to be dead. Now let me see Chris, please."

"Oh, that explains it. He's over by Paige." Phoebe says, and Piper wacks her arm.

Melanie gets up and walks over to Paige, upon seeing Chris's motionless bloodstained body she falls to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, clutching Chris's cold hand, his head in her lap, his beautiful emerald eyes no longer sparkling, staring into the nothingness of death. "Oh Chris. Why? Why did you leave me here all alone? I need you Chris." Melanie strokes Chris's hair, stiff with blood, her head bent in mourning.

"It's okay, we'll take care of you and we'll believe everything you say." Phoebe chokes out between sobs. Melanie's emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

Piper gets up from the couch and walks over to the altar in the attic where they cast spells and made some potions. Piper walks over and crouches besides Melanie, she eases her now blood stained hand out from under her son's head and presses a bottle in her hand. "This is an empath blocking potion that Chris got for us a little after Phoebe got her empathy power. I saved some, just in case. You should take it so Phoebe here can function again."

Melanie takes the potion and then lays down next to Chris's body, crying softly, his head still in her lap. "Go! Leave me alone now!" She shouts, her voice raw from crying. Phoebe puts a pillow by Melanie's head and pulls Paige to her feet.

Piper places a folded up blanket on the ground next to her, "Let me know if you need anything." Piper exits the attic, closing the door behind her.

* * *

WHOOSH

Melanie sits up in surprise, her arm raised in a familiar position. "Who's there?"

Three floating green heads drift towards Melanie and form into 2 males in black cloaks and 1 female, also in a black cloak. The first of the men has short salt and pepper hair, the beginning of a beard and dull green eyes. The second has dark features and the female has dark eyes and long brown hair.

"I am Alpha, I am an Avatar." The first Avatar says, "This is Gamma and Beta." He says motioning in turn to the second male and the female.

"What do you want?" Melanie had heard of the Avatars in the future, after all she was part Avatar.

"This was not Chris's time to die, but yet he is dead." Beta says, her voice piercing as a knife.

"We have come to help you save the future. We have come to give you some of your Avatar powers." Alpha says.

"Excuse me?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"Excuse me?"

"It's not Chris's time to die. As Avatars we can heal the dead (show offs), we have come to help you with your destiny. Your destiny to save Chris so he in turn may save Wyatt and the future." Gamma speaks up for the first time.

"Do it."

The 3 Avatars join hands in a circle around Melinda, place their hands over her head and say a spell.

"It is done." Alpha says, "We will leave you now. To find the trigger, have the sisters say a spell to go through Piper's memories."

WHOOSH

The Avatars leave and Melinda calls for the sisters and Leo. "Piper! Phoebe! Paige! Leo!"

Finished.

A/N: Okay short I know but, my muse(Chris) just gave me enough inspiration for another whole story. Keep watch for the sequel. The Witchlighter and the boy 2.


	23. Halliwell All Hallows Eve

For those who thought that this was an update sorry to disappoint. Just wanted to say Happy All Hallows Eve and if it's anything like it is up north here in the states stay warm, dry and safe. New updates coming soon to The Witchlighter and the Girl and The Sunset 2. New story alert! Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you Chrishalliwell11 Productions presents. . . Chris is dead the Charmed Ones know who he is and Melinda is stuck in the past with a family who doesn't know who she is. What did the Avatars mean he's not supposed to be dead? Will Melinda with the help of The Charmed Ones be able to save Chris? Will they ever find out who she is? And Will she ever get home? Will more future people arrive and what will happen next? The Witchlighter and the boy 2 coming November 2014. Blessed be and have a magical All Hallows Eve.

Special thanks to Mclaughlin,

Charmedwho20, Chrissy Perry, bstant, lizardmomma

And many more.


End file.
